


Trans/Genderfluid Appreciation with Grell Sutcliff

by The_Great_Deprussian



Series: Encouragement With Anime Characters [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Genderfluid, Trans, YOU ARE VALID!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Deprussian/pseuds/The_Great_Deprussian
Summary: I'm back with some encouraging words from Grell Sutcliff regarding gender!
Series: Encouragement With Anime Characters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940779
Kudos: 8





	Trans/Genderfluid Appreciation with Grell Sutcliff

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys. I'm a straight ally. I am not going to pretend I understand what you guys are going through. But I am going to do my best to brighten your day with some help from Grell. So please _please_ don't be mean. I'm really trying to help. And if there's something I can do better definitely say something! I want to do the best I can. Just . . .be nice. Okay?

Hey there wonderful human! I’m here to tell all my trans and genderfluid friendos that you are valid! You are! I promise. Hey, I know the frustrations of being misgendered. I know what it feels like to not be accepted. I have lived in times when it was like, a sin to be genderqueer! Just queer in general! So I understand it is hard. But I want to let you know that it’ll be hard right now. But I also know that it will get better! Eventually, people will accept you! For now, just keep being you! Keep being awesome! If you want to chat just toss a comment down below and I will come running! Okay? Well, I gotta go but I will see you later love! Farewell!

**Author's Note:**

> Suicide Hotline: 800-273-8255


End file.
